


French-Fried Potato

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Community: womenlovefest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby when she has an afternoon to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French-Fried Potato

Ruby scrubs two potatoes under the stream of water from her apartment's sink. (It's as good a home base as any, until the next time Lilith's uninformed goons find her.) Potatoes: marvelous things. Hadn't had them before she went to hell. Wikipedia (also a marvelous thing that hadn't been around before she went to hell) says they're a variety of nightshade, like the tomato. Ruby had been called 'belladonna' before her death. Irony is a lovely thing.

Ruby slices the potatoes thinly, then slices the slices, till she has a pile of long thin potato strips. She rinses the strips and pats them dry with paper towels, then checks the vegetable oil she's got heating in a pot on the crap stove. Hot enough, finally. The strips go in the oil all at once.

Ruby checks once a minute, impatient. She can allow herself the luxury of impatience, here and now, so she does. It's seven minutes before any of the fries are brown enough to come out and go on more paper towels. She's too hasty about scooping up a handful of salt (enjoying the way it stings her palm) and scattering it over the fries, and the first several fries really aren't cool enough to eat, but Ruby loves the way the salt and the heat bite into her mouth. She takes her time eating.


End file.
